The Reason
by Itsudemo
Summary: Syaoran moves away, but what goes on in his mind about Sakura? How does he feel? PG-13 to be save. rr please


Author's Note: I was listening to this song and I thought to myself, wow this song is perfect. Yeah, I'm back with another songfic. Thanks for reading and review!! Enjoy my story!! [.....] are lyrics.  
  
And Major thanks to Arielle.  
  
The Reason  
  
by Itsudemo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Hoobastank's, "The Reason" They belong to their rightful owners, which, is not me.  
  
[I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go]  
  
My name is Li Syaoran and I'm in love with you, Kinomoto Sakura. We're in grade six right now, and I've been in Japan for two years, helping you capture the Clow Cards. I just recently told you that I like-like you. Oh wait, I told you I love you.  
  
And you freaked. Literally. You were crying because Yuki told you that he didn't love you, -thank kami-sama- and I was there to comfort you, something I wouldn't have done if I had just came to Japan. I wouldn't have given a damn.  
  
[I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you]  
  
See, I was always, "dark and brooding Syaoran," don't come near me or you'll feel my coldness. I grew up in a family of women. My dad died of cancer when I was four, and I was hurt, really bad. My mother says I didn't talk for a whole 6 months. I was so sad, I shut everyone out, and I just couldn't take the pain. I think that's why Mom sent me here, to meet the destined Card Mistress, to meet the one who would make me love again. Moms know the weirdest things, you know?  
  
[I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear ]  
  
And I know that I hurt you, I realize that everyday, how I yelled at you, called you stupid and insulted you. I cringe at those moments. I wish I could just go back, and make it better, and punch my past-self for being such an asshole. I want to be one who loves you; I want to be the one you love. I want to show you that I'm not the insensitive jerk you first met but still tried to befriend anyways.  
  
[I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you ]  
  
And here I am now. Without you. Sitting here alone in Penguin Park alone. I'm crying, remembering all those things I did to you (But don't tell anyone that I'm crying). When I get up to go home, I'll walk the open way, to see if you're looking for me. But you aren't.  
  
[I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know]  
  
When I got home, Wei told me that we were going home, no exceptions, tomorrow. I stopped, Sakura I'm leaving you, something I don't want to do. I don't. I need my Cherry Blossom. But I have to obey Mother's wishes, and the Clans'. I have to "train". Bullshit. I don't believe that. They want to take away my happiness. You're my happiness, Sakura-Chan.  
  
[I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you]  
  
Wei told my school that I was leaving, and I'm sure Sensei told the class, but no one came to tell me goodbye. Eriol told me that he was leaving for England too. The announcement just came for my flight leaving. Where are you? Why don't you come to see me off? You've changed me, for the better.  
  
And there you are.  
  
[I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you]  
  
You run, and I run. We meet, and I stare into your eyes for what seems to me to be one final time. There wasn't enough time to capture the beauty of your eyes in my mind; an eternity would have been to short. You hand me the bear you made for me, and I hand you yours.  
  
I whisper to you, "I'll come back, I promise, and I don't break promises." And with that, I walk away to my flight to Hong Kong. I'm not going home, I've left the only home I've ever felt truly happy. I'm happy with you, you've changed me, Sakura-Chan. I love you. You have to wait for me, I'll wait for you.  
  
End 


End file.
